joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Monika (With The Infinity Gauntlet)
Summary Just monika. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-C '''likely '''higher Name: '''Monika '''Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club! Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''Likely in her teens '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Existence Erasure, Immortality (Type 4, and 5), Power Nullification, Breaking The Fourth Wall, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Resurrection, Data Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Precognition and Cosmic Awareness, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation, Clarivoyance, Body Puppetry, Nigh-Omniscience 'Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(Re-created and eventually destroyed the entire game, which is a whole world of its own with its own time) likely 'Low Multiversal Level '(Each save file is likely an entirely alternate timeline to the current events of the game, and the game can contain up to 54 save files. Easily erased all these timelines at several points during the game) likely '''far higher Speed: Infinite '(Could keep moving and acting despite time not flowing anymore and after the game's deletion for extended periods of time) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human Level, Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make her hard to kill. Stamina: 'Average '''Range: '''Universal+, likely Low Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Infinity Gauntlet 'Intelligence: '''Above Average (Leads the literature club. She also has gained deep knowledge about the world beyond the fourth wall and some of its workings, although she isn't quite computer savvy) '''Weaknesses: '''She has limited control over the game at first, only being capable of slightly affecting beings, though by the end of the game she can manipulate and even destroy the script at will. Though she can live on after her file is deleted, it is likely that she cannot last long in this state. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Script:' She can edit the "script" of the game at will, therefore deciding every event that happens within the game. At her maximum potential, she could accidentally force the Player to stay inside the classroom and next to Yuri's corpse for two days straight and she could drastically alter the behavior and personality of her friends. She can even completely erase the script, leaving the world as a timeless place where nothing can happen against her will. *'Erasure:' She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Monika herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. *'Non-Corporeal:' Through unknown means, Monika managed to keep her conscience and ability to affect reality even after having her file (and thus, her entire existence) was deleted. Though not demonstrated directly in-game (due to her accepting her fate), she can likely bring her own file back to existence as she did with her friends, as long as she keeps a "back up" of her own file. *'Time Gem:' Allows the user total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. *'Space Gem:' Grants limitless manipulation of space in all of the universe, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. *'Soul Gem:' Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead. It also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. Image upon sensation upon thouht of a target's entire life can be shown to the user in briefs periods of time. *'Reality Gem:' Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will (i.e Reality Warping). *'Power Gem:' Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. *'Mind Gem:' Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistant Category:Resurrection Users Category:Data Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Precognition Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Teenagers Category:Elemental User Category:Biology Users Category:Explosive Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Portal Creators Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Category:Cloth Users Category:Healing Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Memes Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Glass Canon